Stands
Stands are mysterious supernatural abilities wielded by certain individuals. They tend to manifest as ephemeral humanoid beings, though this is not always the case. Unlimited Corners Unlimited Corners (無限コーナー, Mugen kōnā) is the Stand of Schif. Appearance Unlimited Corners takes the appearance of a phantasmal, elderly man wearing dark judges' robes. Primarily dark grey in coloration, it possesses a large white beard and glowing, yellow eyes. It is usually seen wielding a gavel. Personality Unlimited Corners possesses something of a gullible personality, easily believing any scenario presented to it. It is also, according to Schif, fond of swimming with Ganondorf-looking police chiefs. Powers & Abilities Contradiction Elimination: Unlimited Corners possesses the ability to dispel any contradiction, or in more broad terms, anything the user deems nonsensical. For example, Schif was able to utilize the Stand's power to neutralize Ryuko Matoi's Senketsu, as it was a piece of living clothing, and therefore contradicted itself. The ability is initiated upon Schif uttering the phrase "Objection", which immediately causes the contradiction to disappear. Cannon Ball Cannon Ball (大砲ボール, Taihō bōru) is the Stand of Future. Appearance Cannon Ball takes the form of a slender male covered in red-and-black armor, with white and yellow pieces close to its arms and legs. The armor covers the entirety of the Stand's body save for its face. It possesses glowing red eyes and long blonde-colored hair. It also wears what appears to be a black-and-red helmet, with a white triangular piece at the center. It almost always bears a sinister grin. Personality Contrary to its laid-back master, Cannon Ball possesses a violent and bloodthirsty disposition. It relishes whenever it is called out to battle. Despite this violent persona, it remains loyal to its master. It occasionally screams that it is a messiah, though what exactly this entails is unknown. Powers & Abilities Power Absorption: Cannon Ball can steal one ability, Stand-generated or otherwise, and bestow it upon Future. It does this by generating a Z-shaped marking on either of its hands and making physical contact with an opponent. Regardless of the length of contact, the stolen ability will only last seven minutes. Seven minutes is all it can afford to play with an opponent. Swordsmanship: Cannon Ball wields a violet-red colored sword, which it wields with some degree of efficiency. Dancing Mad Dancing Mad (狂ったダンス, Kurutta dansu) is the Stand of Lemurs. Appearance Dancing Mad bears the appearance of a male clown, with blonde-colored hair and white face makeup. Its mouth is purple, and almost always curled into a smile. It wears multi-colored clothing of no discernable pattern. It also wears a single purple-ish feather on the back of its head. Personality Dancing Mad gains a certain degree of pleasure from the mayhem it causes, never losing its smile and often having fits of maniacal laughter. It despises getting sand in its boots, and has a particular loathing for female swordsmen. Powers & Abilities Joke Transformations: Dancing Mad possesses the ability to transform objects into something more humorous and non-threatening. For example, it transformed Satsuki Kiryuin's Bakuzan into a substantially less threatening wooden paddle. The transformations are not permanent, and only last as long as the Stand is active. The Groose is Loose The Groose is Loose (グロースがゆるい, Gurōsu ga yurui) is the Stand of Xilly. Appearance The Groose is Loose takes the form of a muscular male with red hair spiking upward. It wears lime green-and-blue, tight-fitting clothing. Its ears are pointed, and it wears brown fingerless gloves. Every last inch of this Stand is covered with hair. Personality Like its master, this Stand is fond of posing and showing off its muscles, and thrives off of the attention its ability creates. Blonde boys with pointy ears and green hats greatly offend it. Lemurs once referred to it as a "monstrosity". Powers & Abilities Female Mind Control: The Groose is Loose causes any female who gazes upon its form to become Xilly's unwavering fangirl. This ability only works on any female within 5 years of Xilly's age range, so as to avoid any potentially unsavory scenario. Those under the mind control's effects have their eyes glow bright pink, and will attack anything and anyone perceived to be a threat to Xilly.